theclansfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NIGHTHAWK33/destinyfang's wish chapter 11
the she cat padded into the medicen cat den huffing after a battle suntail had to drag her out of.Gaze wide, the little ging- well scarlet she collapsed in the nest, clutching her swollen belly. Hue.. Well this was a bad idea.. Can't go back now. If I die.. I guess. I die. Suntail noticed for the first time her swollen belly. "You're expecting kits aren't you." He muttered, heart sinking. "That she-cat, she really meant to hurt you." He knew he should get cobwebs, but panic had him frozen. "Yeah- I am." She seemed to grunt simply, tail curling over her belly in an attempt to hide it. "Ugh.. As if that wasn't obvious enough." She mumbled, her sides heaving as she tried to catch her breath, but didn't speak, only stared ahead- gaze wide. Her words stung him but he didn't comment. Forcing himself to function, he studied the herb store, searching for cobwebs. Finally he spotted a bundle and grabbed some, padding back to the injured cat. He studied her, trying to discern where the actual bloodflow was coming from. The she shook her head, her little ears folding as she did so. "It.. It wasn't my fault.." She mumbled aloud, her tail turning scarlet- hinting that the wound was on, or by her belly. Suntail frowned, finally managing to locate the general area of her wound and applying the cobwebs in thick layers, pressing them gently against her belly, hoping the pressure would stem the bleeding, but not wanting to hurt the kits. "No of course it's not, Blossomstorm attacked you." He reassued her, not really understanding her words. hissing quietly, the she rose her paw, after some time pushing the help aside, her ears drooping to her head. "This isn't the first time I've been attacked this week. Nope.. Eh." She mumbled, shaking her head as she lay- might as well attempt to explain herself. Suntail took the cobwebs away for a moment, before slowly resuming his dabbing, hoping vainly she hadn't noticed. "You've been having a bad week then." He muttered. "Eh.. If that's what you call it.." She mumbled as she gave a small hiss, laying still, and staring wide eyed as her sides heaved. A quiet whimper rose, maybe all from pain, but fear. Suntail hissed in annoyance, the cobwebs soaked, setting them aside he sat down and began to lick her wounds in an attempt to both clean and calm her. "Wait, no. Move it." The stubborn she hissed, raising her little paws and tryoing to move the tom away, her tail lashing slightly as she lay. "I can do it myself.." She grumbled. Suntail sighed and rose to his paws, stepping back to give her some space. "Alright, alright." He mumbled quietly. "I'll get you some water." He grabbed a piece of moss from an empty nest and padded outside. "Eh.. Thanks?" She grunted, her tail lashing breifly as her ears drooped. "Eh..." She simply mumbled, head laying awkwardly on her paws. Suntail returned with a bundle of wet moss and set it by Destinyfang's head. "Here you go." He murmured. "Do you need anything else?" He glanced out at camp, hoping Blosomstorm wasn't going to hurt his daughter. Little ears twitching, the she gave a small grunt, looking to the moss. "Eh..... No..... Thanks." She mumbled, lapping up some of the water quickly, tail curling around her belly tightly. Suntail nodded, wishing he could do more to help. "Ok. Stay away from that cat next time." He mewed. "Maybe just stay in the nursery for a while. You don't want any harm to come to you or the kits." He then padded out, swishing his yellow tail. "Eh, she came to me.. Not the other way around. And I know, I know.." She grunted, shaking her head as she lay. That wasn't going to happen. She was still a warrior! Just.. A pregnant warrior. Eh, she honestly wouldn't be staying in the nursery. the tom nodded and then smiled "i'll leave you to rest" he said padding away disapering behind the vines. The she gave a small huff as she curled her tail around her belly, curling up as her pelt remained scarlet and ungroomed. hollowbrezze shoved his way into the den snorting at all the wounded and weak cats before his eyes fell on destinyfang and he padded over a snort escaping his mouth, "mmm mmm mmm what a perdicament you got yourself into have you destinyfang, i thought you were better than this, i mean your the battle queen" he mewed snickering lightly. "Ugh.. I don't have to fight all the time and win, you know." She meowed, as the expecting she rose her head slowly, looking over to the tom, looking rather exhausted, her pelt stuck up with dried blood. hollowbrezze looked at the she cat and snorted "look how weak you are, in the medicen cat den bleeding and having kits" he laughed "hold on i haven't had a belly laugh like that in years" he said chuckling.as he cazed at the she cat with his snickering gaze that he had on almost always. "And? Not my fault. Numerous she cats carry kits for idiotic toms: much like you, so shut up. And my wounds are because I have cats that don't like what I do. So watch your trap.." She huffed, tail lashing, the she cat spat at the tom from her nest. the tom just snorted like it was the funnyest thing he had ever heard and laughed "try me" he hissed snickering as he leaned himself forward to the shecat about a mouse lenght away from the she cats nose. "Ugh, can't fight back with words, so you turn straight to claws. Ha.. Idiot." She grunted, simply turning her back on the tom and curling up with loud grumble. hollowbrezze taken aback by her words frowned but it was quickly replaced with a snicker "what scared little miss kit" he said taunting "seems you've lost you'r spark not the cat you used to be just getting old and rusty" he snicker flecking his claws. "Please.. So now I'm a kit expecting kits? Ha.. Honestly, work on your insults." She grunted as she rolled her dull gaze slowly. "I'm not scared, I just don't have time to waste on you. As for age, ha, I'm probably younger than you considering you: 'haven't laughed like that in years.'" She meowed, huffing as she lciked her chest slowly. hollowbrezze snuffed frowning but then turned around looking like he was about to leave but then kicked the she cat in her side of her ribs with his hindleg. hollowbrezze smiled "oh wait i'm not done with you" he said licking his lips lightly as he followed the she cat his eyes flaming and lit as he unsheathed his claws. Licking her chest simply, the she soon gave a loud hiss, mixed with a yelp. "What are you playing at foxdung?!" She snarled, tail lashing. hollowbrezze snickered "oh nothing" he said a evil grin spread across his face as he unsheathed his front claws and licked that paw leazerly. @Destinyfang "Seriously. I don't have time for this.." She grunted, trying to catch her breath, grumbling away. She was honestly going to get herself killed at this rate. hollowbrezze smiled "oh wait i'm not done with you" he said licking his lips lightly as he followed the she cat his eyes flaming and lit as he unsheathed his claws. "Okay, cool. Why not leave mousebrain.." She mumbled as the she watched the tom, her sides heaving as if the she was struggling to breath. "Honestly, how many cats think they can just abuse me.." Dreamheart sat licking her paws with a bored expression on her face as she looked around. hollowbrezze smiled "not as much do like i" he said his golden gaze brightening with the trill of a battle, someone to shred to pieces. "Oh shut up. Honestly. Go find some other cat to bother, because I'm exhausted and not looking for a fight at this moment." She grunted, her tail flicking as she lay, ears folded to her head. Dreamheart wasn't far from the pregnant warrior and Hollowbreeze and she shook her head as she licked her crimson dried blood paws. hollowbrezze frowned "but no one can get the trill of a hunt like you destinyfang" he said snickering. "Well guess what, I don't want to fight you. So I don't see what's so special. Give me a moon or two then I'd fight again." She grunted, curling her belly over her wounded belly, before glaring to Dreamheart briefly. Dreamheart caught the glare and grinned innocently. "Ahh hey fat cat!" She meowed softly with a snicker. "Eh.. I'm not fat. I'm pregnant''Idiot.." She hissed lowly, her ears pinning to her head slowly, spitting in the direction of the she. hollowbrezze grined "well i do so lets" he said pouncing on the she claws unsheathed as he slashed her face and then was aiming to slash at her belly."say good bye kittys" he hissed in between snickers. Dreamheart heard the she cat and snickered loudly. "I'm the idiot but I'm not fighting while I'm pregnant if I was." "Dreamheart.help me, okay?" She grunted, as she gave a hiss soon afterwards, letting his claws hit her face, but not her belly, as it was something she had to protect, for a little while longer at least. "Seriously?! You know I'm going to kill you in a few moons." She hissed. Dreamheart watched the fight with a small smile with a purr. "The pregnant cat needs help I can't help sorry.." hollowbrezze snickered "no one will help you, they know what you've done, and now you will know what i have done forever" he growled about to slash, but something kept him from doing it, the image of swanpaw kept flashing in his head and he had to shake it away to keep going.while he was dazed he didn't realize that his shoulder was vulnerable. "Ugh, I die now: I haven't died by your paws. Shame." She hissed, grunting as she gagged, choking on her own blood as she lay awkwardly trying to protect her swollen belly. Raising her unsheathed paws, the she struck the tom in the shoulder, coughing continuously. the tom staggered backwards bumping into the store of herbs sending them flying everywhere.some landing on destinyfang and dreamheart and hollowbrezze others just scattered across the floor.hollowbrezze shoke his head to relive the dizzyness and then lumbered back over the the she "think you'll get off so easy" he hissed slashing the queen a few times on her head. Struggling to breath, the little she eventually threw up a mixture of vomit and blood, her world spinning as her dull gaze widened. ''Igoing to die at this rate.. I can't! ''Taking in a deep breath, the she gave a loud yowl, one last attempt for somecat to help- before she fell rather limp, struggling to breath. Icekit rushed in, her blue-green eyes wide with horror. "Destinyfang!" she cried. For the moment, she didnt care if she hated Destinyfang or not. She needed to help. The she simply lay on the ground, battered and bruised her gaze shut tightly as blood seemed to pool around her, running from numerous places and wounds: shoulder, sides, belly, mouth.. Her sides heaving, as if trying to gasp for air, only seemed to grow worse. And honestly, she looked a mess. Pelt torn, wounds dotting her small frame and pelt stained scarlet. Icekit padded beside Destinyfang, nudging the warrior with her muzzle. "Come on, you need to wake up" her voice croaked with worry. hollowbrezze snickered about to leave but then did the first move he had done before and then left letting the she cat die alone. The bustle of pawsteps sounded outside the den, followed by a small, three-legged tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes. Quinn went slack-jawed at the sight of Hollow breeze attacking a queen. First her, a physically challanged apprentice, and now a queen. Now, no fear held her back. In a swift movement, she raced over to Icekit. "Get out, little one. Let the big cats handle this." She mewed, turning to Hollow breeze with a snarl on her face. "You!" She roared, lunging at his paws and aiming to knock him over. Icekit growled at Quinn, hating that she called her a little one. Though her snarled, were soon directed to Hollowbreeze. "Are you responsilbe?" she demanded. A little grunt sounded, but other then that the little queen lay on her side, panting. The numerous attacks, starting a week or so ago, then everyday from then on was starting to catch up with her. Heck, even the strongest of cats, weren't strong all round. hollowbrezze snicker lightly "well hello agian i thought i would never see you again" he said ducking from the blow while trying to trip the she cat with a swipe of his paw. Quinn snarled in rage, looking at his bloodied paws and maw. Doing her blow swiftly, Quinn smirked. She was now under tom, and could do a quick, but savage and dishonerable move and slice open his underbelly. And she wasn't going to be as bad as him.. Erupting upwards like a spring, she threw him off from under, sending him flying up... and his head smacked into the rocky den roof with a thud. Quinn snarled, taking the entrance.'"HAWKSTAR!" '''She yowled, being sure the Tom couldn't escape. With the small wound to his head, he'd probably be dazed long enough for the leader to arrive and properly take care of the situation. The little she gave a grunt, followed by a whimper as she rose her head to seemingly glare at Hollowstorm. But the stubborn she gave a grunt, head falling back to the ground with a little thud- passing out due to blood loss.. hollowbrezze knocked out lay limp his breath comming in slowly.his death would probably be slow and painfull.a low moan escaped his mouth as he lay twiching just lightly. Panic dropped like a deadweight in Quinn's stomach. Was he dying? But she took a few cautious steps out of the den, but didn't go far enough for him to bolt. She knew very well that this could be a ploy for her to come to his aid, just to get ruthlessly slaughtered. She knew this tom very well, despite only meeting him once before, when he'd tried to kill her because of her rouge blood and disability of a leg. hollowbrezze didn't move laying motienless blood dripping out of his head and his mouth but a small shallow breaths came out of him.his claws were covered in blood but his own, his head had a small crack split down the middle. Category:Blog posts